


One World, Two Paths

by Nezanie



Series: Monochrome week 2019 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sad, angsty, but hopeful, death is mentioned and implied, there is mention of pyrrha after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: They walk in parallel, always watching, never touching.





	One World, Two Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry? I think. It's not that sad actually but...

“Should we....Let’s visit your sister first?” 

 

Weiss opened her eyes, pulling herself upright from where she was leaning against Blake’s shoulder. Her expression was unreadable, and not one to dodge around any issue Weiss just came up and asked.

 

“I...don’t mind, I thought you wanted to see Ruby and Yang first, or your parents,” she murmured, shrugging almost as an afterthought, “Winter can take care of things, though I admit I’m a little worried about Whitley, he’s a bit touchy,”

 

Blake chuckled, “He’s the youngest, don’t they always want the attention,“ Besides, Atlas isn’t far,” she added seemingly prodding Weiss along.

 

“It isn’t, nothing really is that far though, If you really want though we can leave the gang for last,” she conceded, watching Blake’s sour expression melt away, her ears perking as she placed her hand on Weiss’ own. “They’ve been waiting for awhile, I guess they’ll just wait a little more,” it was a little mean comment, and Blake visibly winced, but Weiss felt they needed to be ready. She turned her hand so she could squeeze Blake’s in reassurance. They both needed an extra dose of bravery today, they couldn’t falter, they no longer had that option.

 

…

 

Winter’s heels clicked against the floor of her office. It was strange to call it so, she never imagined she’d have an office. She had longed to remain by Ironwoods side at first, now she was watching the younger generation as he had observed hers and those that came after her. Winter felt her jaw lock, she pressed it with a finger trying to knead the soreness away and sighed. A knock on the door nearly made her jump out of her boots, though to anybody watching, the reaction would seem cool and casual as she turned with a quirked brow to watch the door. 

 

“Come in,”

 

Winter’s frown intensified at the sight of her brother. “Well, now, look what the grimm dragged in,”

 

He chuckled nervously, at the very least looking sheepish enough. “Alright, I admit, I vanished for a little while there.” It had been nearly two weeks but Winter couldn’t fault his hard work.

 

Behind him, Weiss and Blake sauntered into the room. Blake trying to contain her laughter as Weiss shook her head. “They’re both so pigheaded, they’re gonna make themselves sick working so much,”

 

“You of all people could relate,” Blake nudged her playfully watching Weiss pout intensify. The door behind them slammed close causing Whitley to spin around in a frenzy.

 

“Skittish,”

 

“You must have ghosts in your office,”

 

“Careful not to offend them,” she smirked enough for Whitleys face to falter her tone uncharacteristically sassy. He never did like the occult. It was Weiss turn to snicker behind a hand with Blake watching disapprovingly. She couldn’t help but relate, she hated ghosts.Always felt there had been too many following her.

 

“To what do I owe the visit of such wonderful company,” Winter didn’t ask, she expected an answer. Her brother didn’t seem phased and rubbing the back of his neck. It was his way of showing he wanted to ask something of her. That was odd, Winter gestured towards the couches, the coffee area of her office, turning to the machine to make herself a cup.

 

“You liked your coffee black?”

 

“No thanks I already had three just this morning,”

 

“You’re almost as bad as me and Weiss,” Winter’s smile was a direct opposite of Weiss scowl. The younger sister tapped a foot, crossing her arms. “Come on Whitley, just ask her already,”

 

Whitley smiled, the tension he had felt at his predicament slowly dissipating thanks to his elder sister’s efforts. “I just wondered if we could go together, you know, it’s already been 5 years since Salem’s conceded defeat,”

 

Winter brought the cup to her lips sipping the hot liquid with no heed to its temperature, “Of course, it’s today, nearly forgot, I had a meeting with the White Fang representative, Illia, and it wasn’t easy as usual,”

 

“As if, it’s probably the only thing that’s been on our minds for months,” Whitley remarked, he was tired of running away and wouldn’t let his strong elder sister try and skedaddle out of talking about their feelings. He hated it as much as her after all. Illia had passed by his office to give him the same report, a positive report for once, and pointed out how out of it Winter seemed. It had dawned on him that he had been the same putting the contraption he had been inspecting for the past morning down and calling it a day. It was a job he’d normally have done in a few hours, it was better to concede defeat in this mood. Especially with the big change in this years anniversary.

 

Winter leaned against the bookshelf behind her frowning. She seemed adamant to portray the fact she had everything in control. Her sibling seemed just as stubbornly requesting for her to give it a rest. Weiss hoped her feelings would reach her if words couldn’t, they could. It was all she had left to convey. 

 

“I might be...still brooding a little,” she sighed, Weiss looked back at Blake with a smile, she received a thumbs up. Progress. Whitley did have a way with nagging into issues and getting people to talk or sometimes fight back.

 

“I don’t take my coffee black, you’ve always made mine with a dash of milk and sugar,” he pressed on. Winter blinked in surprise looking at her cup, it dawned on her how she’d made the silly mistake.

 

“Right,” Winter rolled her eyes, putting her cup down. “I like that,”

 

“Mother’s favourite too,” he muttered, lowering his tone to even lower than a whisper he added, “Yours too, and she followed you even in taste,”

 

Winter glowered at him, he shrugged nonchalantly looking to where the Blake and said coffee lover were lingering. Weiss took Blake’s hand and gripped it hard without realising. She couldn’t bear if they fought, not after all the steps forward they’d all taken. Winter eyes seemed to well up, they never showed this much emotion when they were training. Weiss had learned to see the vulnerability in her sister and appreciate it, they had connected.

 

“So she’s coming too,”

 

Whitley eyes closed shut expecting a shout. He opened them slowly to find Winter rubbing the bridge of her nose obvious malcontent in the way her shoulders had tensed. She wasn’t their father, he felt his face heat up at the habit, he hadn’t lost it even after all these years. He was better, he could give himself at least that.

 

“Sorry,”

 

“No, it’s just, I’m sure it’s for the best, she’s better now, started ever since Weiss took over from dad, she made leaps and bound in progress but…” Winter trailed of, looking uncertain.

 

“Since she relapsed a few times,” Weiss sighed leaning against Blake leaving the rest unspoken. The doubts were much more frightening when brought to light.

 

“We should believe in her, she’ll be ready one day,” Blake replied, trying to be encouraging. Their mood could be felt by the others, they should push for the most promising.

 

“Yeah,” Whitley said slowly, “I get it, I still want to try, I always felt like I got more chances than I deserved, especially…”

 

“What’s not right in trying to better oneself,” Weiss scoffed placing a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to shudder for a moment, breath escaping in skips.

 

“You were a kid, his own kid like us,” Winter interrupted having none of the broodiness, “We all needed those few extra chances, Blake would have our hides if we didn’t, for Weiss’ sake too,”

 

“You’ve changed Winter,I know, I just hope it will be enough,” he chuckled, rubbing at his stubble. He’d have to shave before heading out too. Thankfully, the offices of the CEO’s of the Schnee Dust Company had luxurious enough bathrooms as well, possibly built due to the fact the inhabitants spent night upon nights working overtime. “Yang Xiao Long is a good influence,”

 

Weiss face twitched irritably. Blake grabbed her wrist giving her a warning glance.

 

“I still have to get used to that, it’s great, and I trust Yang but...really strange…”

 

Blake rolled her eyes leaving Weiss to try and wrap her mind around it.

 

“She’s a ray of sunshine,” Winter admitted sporting the most tender of smiles. “She likes to talk, it relaxes me too listen, and in turn she asks me how I’m doing,” 

 

“That’s cool,”

 

“It’s nice to have someone know when I need support,”

 

Whitley clapped his hands, getting to his feet, “Well, then, I’ll get everything ready, we’ll head out soon and meet you at the docks, shouldn’t keep Ms Xiao Long waiting,”

 

“Yes, of course,” she said absentmindedly, Whitley gave a sad smile, leaving his sister’s office and heading for his own in the new Schnee-Belladonna company building. He’d have to pick his mother up soon. Blake pulled Weiss along, “Let’s let her have some time, we’ll see her later,”

 

“Yeah, we will,” her eyes dropped to the floor and lingered on Winter as the door closed. Winter held a frame in her hand, dragging her fingers over it. With a stern nod, she grabbed her coat and bolted after her brother. Change could only be brought about by will, Winter knew that, she learned it from her beloved sister. Weiss and Blake were long gone.

 

…

 

To Blake’s surprise, it was Illia that came out first from her house, she was soon followed by her parents. Her father wore his new uniform, he didn’t ditch his trademark coat opting for a new one in the same style. Blake wondered how many he had. She guessed, being the boss had its perks. Kali took his arm, with a smile she edged him forwards.

 

“Hey,” Blake whispered, Weiss slid closer their sides touching. It was much more difficult for her, Blake who held her emotions on her sleeves at the ready.

 

“”Like I said, Sir, Ma’am, I came to pick you up,” IIlia bowed, her Atlas uniform looking prim and dandy on her.

 

“Oh, please, do call us by our names IIlia,” Kali patted her shoulder, “There really is no need to bow to us, we’re practically family at this point,”

 

“Ah, yes, force of habit, Winter drilled everything she could into me,” IIlia laughed tiredly, trying to forget the spartan training she had to undergo as representative between the white fang and Atlas military. It had been her own choice, to change the world from the inside this time. She owed Winter Schnee a lot, her respect came from achievements and Illia would not have it any other way.

 

“That child can be so stiff, I wish she could rest a little,” Kali placed a hand on her cheek concern in her tone. 

 

Ghira snorted trying to imagine a laid back Winter, even IIia couldn’t hold back a giggle. “That girl probably doesn’t know the meaning of taking it easy.” IIlia nodded in agreement with fervor. 

 

Weiss raised her hands in defeat, “They’re not wrong,”

 

“I’m sure your sister is doing her best,”

 

“She’s not a girl anymore though,” Weiss pointed out. The older generation really wouldn’t let anybody grow would they.

 

“We’re all doing our best,” IIlia mumbled, “Especially since…” she trailed off shaking her head. “We’ve made so much progress, step by step we’re getting to our goal, but...just for today...let’s rest, I’m sure the others agree,”

 

Ghira nodded solemnly, “It’s up to the future generations now.” He patted his wife’s hand which held his own, smiling sadly. She brushed his cheek expression as encouraging as possible. A tear fell silently, Kali swiped it away as they gazed tenderly into one anothers eyes.

 

“You give me the same kind of courage Weiss,” Blake whispered glancing to her side, Weiss didn’t respond, but a tinge of pink adorned her cheek upt to her ears. She was smiling softly looking pleased transmitting the same kind of feeling to Blake.

 

“Have you chosen a new leader for the white fang?” IIlia blinked in surprise blurting the query before she could stop herself. Her hand covered her mouth a second too late. She knew what it meant to Ghira, all the talk about the young though...

 

“Actually, it’s a new organisation we’re thinking about,” Kali answered unperturbed.

 

“Yes, I was hoping to ask the young Schnees for their help with it,” Ghira growled stroking his beard, “I’m not to sure of it’s success, but, I’d like to think it could work with the rookies,”

 

“An organisation were Faunus and humans could work with one another,” Kali said, it sounded like a dream. IIlia looked puzzled, clearly uncertain if it could work. It sounded more like a fantasy the more she thought about it, even if it was a lovely goal..

 

“We’ll start small, for now. I was hoping to ask Blake’s team to be our first human representatives,” Ghira reassured her.

 

IIlia’s frown loosened, that was a better sounding idea to her already, “I see so no early retirement for you then, sir.” If he was going to supervise this project, it might mean he’d have to keep an eye out for the faunus forever.

 

He shook his head grinning, “Not until this project sinks or soars,”

 

Blake pulled Weiss hand, “Let’s go, they’re waiting,”

 

“Blake?”

 

“It’s ok, they’ll be ok, so, please?”

 

Weiss eyes closed. She nodded. “Okay, you did your best, and it payed off, then let’s go,”

 

“Thanks, Weiss,”

…

 

“Heyya, partner, it’s been so long!”

 

Weiss scoffed, as Ruby hopped by her side, the slabs lined neatly in rows reminded them of the people they had lost in the final battle against the grimm and their mistress. It wasn’t exactly the right place to be so bouncy, but it was just like Ruby to try and keep everybody’s spirits up. It wasn’t just a sad memory the one from 5 years ago, it was also a memory of victory.

 

“No need to shout,” Weiss mumbled. Behind her Yang clicked her tongue teasing. 

 

“Tsk, tsk, always so loud, in a public place moreover,” she placed a hand on her hip. Winter was by her side expression disapproving, Yang squeezed her hand. They were both holding flowers. 

 

“Yeah...sorry,” Ruby smiled sheepishly. Here hands fell to her side, calloused and worn from long days on the hunt of the remaining grimm. The source had been cut, yet the work to rid Remnant of them was far from over.

 

“Come on she didn’t mean any harm,” Blake tried to soothe.

 

“She got this tall, and yet her common sense seemed to worsen,” Weis grumbled, crossing he arms. Blake pressed her against her side as she pouted. “Weiss, come on, don’t tell me you’re still annoyed that she got this growth spurt,”

 

“No…” she fidgeted in her arms before admitting, “maybe just a little,”

 

Ruby laughed taking Winter’s hand in a shake. She could see the rest of the gang by the perimeter of the memorial. Jaune waved enthusiastically, Yang waved back with just as much vigor using the hand she was holding Winter with. The woman didn’t seem to mind being jostled, probably used to Yang’s antics by now. The memorial was built within the graveyard in the revived beacon. The families had all agreed that it would be the best place, to end it all where it began. She eyed the name by her leg, ‘Pyrrha Nikos’ placing a hand on the gravestone. Red flowers had already been laid by the empty grave. Her memory alone was buried here, her symbol a never fading reminder to never give up. It was too bad, they all couldn’t be here to celebrate the new road o peace.

 

“Hey, best partner,’ she started slowly, a little out of breath, “Things are going fine here,”

 

“Heya, Blakey,” Yang followed shortly, “It’s been lonely without you guys,”

 

“It’s good to see you,” Weiss replied, knowing well she couldn’t hear her. She placed a hand on Ruby’s cheek, she could no longer catch those tears. Be of support.

 

“I saved you because I knew you could do it, you’re a hero Ruby!”

 

Blake never let go of Weiss hand, looking straight into Yang’s eyes, “Yang, I did what you told me, I didn’t let go and stayed by her side. I’m sorry I couldn’t leave her. I wanted for us to stay all together too,”

 

Even if Yang couldn’t hear her, Blake needed to tell her. She had to believe the meaning behind those words, their essence could reach her, resonate on a spiritual level. If Blake and Weiss where to watch over their friends and wait for them, walk with them until the roads converged, Blake wanted to believe their presence still made a difference.

 

“Do you regret it Blake?” Weiss voice was so low she barely caught it.

 

Blake shook her head, “It broke my heart knowing I was losing you,”

 

“That’s not funny,” Weiss gasped placing her hand on Blake’s chest, were the fatal strike had connected. Blake pressed the hand to her heart smiling.

 

“I wanted to live Weiss, I know you did too, I won’t deny any regrets,” Blake looked up to her friends, a little way from them her parents greeted Weiss mother. Whitley held her steady, her legs rocky due to her old injury. Weiss had said she had been a huntress, “I know you have them too,”

 

“Yes,” she agreed, she squeezed her eyes shut looking determined,”what’s done is done, we can’t go back, we can only go forwards, and if watching is all we can do now, we’ll do it together,”

 

Blake planted a kiss on her temple, watching the living continue on their path was strange, “Besides, our family and friends are doing their best at keeping our will alive, we should help out from this side as much as we can,”

 

“Checkmating is a force to be reckoned with even in the afterlife,”

 

As the sun set, the couple leaned onto one another, murmuring words of encouragement to their loved ones. One day, they would reach them, for now as the world sank into darkness, so did they. Vanishing with the last lights of the day, the spirits rested for the night until their presence would be requested once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not even death can pull them apart.


End file.
